Memory devices are used in many applications, such as computers, calculators, and cellular phones, as examples. Packaging of memory devices varies in different applications. For many years, single in-line memory modules (SIMMs) were used in computers. However, beginning with memory used for more recent 64-bit processors, dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) have become more common. DIMMs have separate electrical contacts on each side of the module, while the contacts on SIMMs on both sides are redundant. Dual in-line memory module comprises an array of dynamic random access memory integrated circuits. The memory modules are mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in computing systems including hand held devices, lap tops, personal computers, workstations and servers.
The DIMMs are coupled to the mother board through connection pins located on a bottom edge. The number of pins varies based on the type of memory. For example, a 240 connector pin DIMM is used for double-data-rate two synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR2 SDRAM), DDR3 SDRAM and FB-DIMM DRAM, whereas a 184 connector pin DIMM is used for DDR SDRAM.
Memory devices with improved performance are required at every technology node. However, the design of the memory modules such as DIMMs creates bottlenecks that hamper improvements in performance. Hence, memory modules with improved design are needed to overcome these limitations.